Silence is Deadly
by idareyouto
Summary: Based of a scene from season 4 episode 10 of Game of Thrones where Tyrion gets revenge on his ex-lover and father. Rumple returns to Storybrooke bent on getting revenge on Captain Hook. However, he may have been wrong on just who he needs to get even with.


Hello! This is based directly off a scene from season 4 episode 10 of Game of Thrones. I was watching this episode the other day and I just thought about how the scene could be Rumbelled. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been easy enough to get Regina to give him his dagger back. She wasn't a hero as much as everyone proclaimed she was. No, she was just as self-interested as he. All she wanted was her happy ending and he could give it to her.<p>

Finding the Hood family had been fairly easy. They hadn't traveled far from Storybrooke and they had even come willingly along when he told them he could get them back into the town. Of course, he froze them as soon as they were over the town line and he had his magic back, but a few frozen minutes wouldn't hurt them.

Then all he had to do was offer the Evil Queen a deal; Robin for the dagger. She took it in a heartbeat and didn't even complain when Rumpelsiltskin presented all three Hoods to her. Instead she quickly and discreetly handed him the dagger and he walked away without a second glance at the happy, or in Marian's case not so happy, reunion.

Then he tucked the dagger quietly in his jacket and went to exact his revenge on Captain Hook. But as he apparated to the pirate's current location, he found himself surprised. The pirate was there indeed, but standing beside him was his wife and supposed true love, Belle and Will Scarlet, the knave of hearts. Slowly the Dark One slunk into the shadows and watched as his original target, Hook, bid Belle and Will farewell.

He thought for a second about following the pirate but his mind settled instead on watching Belle. As he watched, she kissed Will Scarlet and his anger flared up, the curse whispering to kill them both right there.

But he was more bitter than angry now. He was more betrayed than lovesick. He was more disillusioned than incensed.

Instead, he apparated to her apartment above the library. And he sat calmly in a chair in the shadows of her bedroom. He heard her coming up the stairs, he saw her bring Will into her bedroom, he watched his wife, his once lover, kiss the man and push him down to the bed and then her head turned, as though she sensed his silent stare full of both longing and hatred. Her eyes met his and for a second they both just stared, frozen in place. She looked anxious, as a child does when they are caught doing something wrong, and his eyes were sad, looking more betrayed than even when she had banished him and forced him over the town line.

But quickly his eyes turned cold and hard. He said not a word to her but stood up from his chair in the corner. With a wave of his hand Will Scarlet disappeared from the room and he began to walk toward her, slowly and calculating, looking more dangerous than she had ever seen him.

She made a reach for the gun she kept in the bedside drawer but he was quick and even as she pointed it at him, he had wrapped his hands around it and was forcing it back toward her. They struggled over the gun, hands pushing back and forth, her punching and kicking and squealing and him, shoving and growling before finally the gun clattered uselessly to the floor. She made a reach for it but he grabbed her scarf, hanging stylishly from her neck.

Still though, he didn't use magic. He could have, he had seen easily made Will dissapear but instead his hand was pulling her scarf as she reached for the gun. And then she slipped and fell to the floor, and his hand pulled her scarf so tight she found herself gasping for breath. She struggled, looking up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to stop but his hand, strangling her to death, held tight, his body humming with sweet revenge.

He held onto the scarf and pulled it tighter. Seeing her face, seeing his love dying caused tears to threaten to leak from his eyes in sadness and heartbreak and yet he did not stop. He turned his head away as the last bit of life left her eyes and then finally, he released the scarf.

Still not looking at her lifeless corpse, he said sincerely and yet slightly aloof, "I'm sorry." Then he sank down back onto the chair he had been sitting on earlier, and whispered "I'm sorry" again, heartbroken and slightly crazy. His mind felt as it does when something is just too much to handle and so the heart becomes cold and the mind, aloof.

Finally looking down at her body he noticed the gun sitting next to her. An idea sparked in his mind and he grabbed the gun, slowly pocketing it before he walked calmly out of Belle's apartment and down Main Street, arriving at Hook's house. With a wave of his hand, he was standing above Hook, who had been sitting at his kitchen table, a gun pointed at the pirate.

"Put the gun down Gold," Hook commanded, "Before I call Regina and have her make you."

Rumpelstiltskin, the spinner of words, he of the silver tongue, said nothing but merely showed Hook the dagger.

"She gave it back to you? Of course she did," Hook muttered, "I always knew she had a fond spot for you. Never should have trusted her."

Still he stayed silence, taking the safety off the gun and cocking the trigger as he continued to point the gun at Hook.

"Surely you do not plan on killing me with a gun?" Hook asked, "In my own house? Belle will never figure you for that."

The Dark One paused, considering his words and then ignoring Hook's comments said, "You've wanted me dead for so many years and you've tried to kill me so many time."

"Yes." Hook responded, "And yet you are still alive." Hoping that flattery might save him he continued, "I respect that. I even admire it. You fight for what is yours."

"I loved her." Rumpelsitlskin replied, not commenting again on what Hook had said and the pirate began to fear the man was going mad.

"Belle?" He asked, though really he could have been referring to Milah as well at this point.

"Yes, Belle." The Dark One replied quietly and seriously, in a tone that matched neither the imp's or Mr. Gold's.

"Then don't shoot me!" Hook exclaimed.

"I murdered her." Rumplestiltskin replied evenly, "With my own hands."

"What?" Hook asked startled, "I just saw her with Will." He paused and then it hit him, "You saw her with Will." The dangerous and defeated look in the Dark One's eyes made sense and Hook found himself even more afraid upon this revelation. "Always were possessive weren't you, especially with your unfaithful wives." As afraid as Hook was, he could never stop himself from taking a jab at the Dark One and so he stupidly added on at the end, "Never can seem to find the faithful ones, can you?"

"Say that again, I dare you." Rumple snarled, the imp seeming to come back to him.

"And you will shoot me in my own house? Don't you need my living heart for something?" The pirate taunted him.

"It doesn't need to be living," With that Rumpelstiltskin pulled the trigger, shooting the pirate in the chest and finally adding in the voice that all of the Enchanted Forest was used too, "dearie."

"You shot me!" Hook exclaimed, "You monster!"

"I've never pretended to be anything else." The Dark One responded and he shot Hook once more. The gun shot ringing out through the silent apartment.

Calmly he turned from the dead pirate, pocketed the gun, the sorcerer's hat, which had been sitting on the table, and Hook's now dead heart. Quietly he walked to the clock tower and threw Hook's heart into the hat, quickly completing the spell.

Keeping the same aloof calm on that he had since he returned to Storybrooke, he slowly ambled back over the town line, never to be seen in Storybrooke again.

* * *

><p>If anyone wants to watch the scene google "Tyrion kills Shae and Tywin."<p> 


End file.
